


Visual

by orphan_account



Series: Sensory [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Multi, humans are demon hunters, this is just for fun, trolls are demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you wish that you didn’t know about them. </p><p>Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you’ve been blamed for a murder you didn’t commit. </p><p>Your name is ROSE LALONDE, and for the first time in your life you’re not sure if you’re actually doing the right thing. </p><p>Your name is TEREZI PYROPE, and you’re going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Visual, a Demonstuck fic.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written alongside [Auditory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/978290). While [Visual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/993699) is plot-driven, [Auditory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/978290/chapters/1925138) is centered around day-to-day drabbles and may provide explanations for information that [Visual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/993699) has yet to address.

**> Follow **

VRISKA: Holy sh8t, that’s disgusting.   
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK YOU M34N D3L1C1OUS >:]   
VRISKA: No way! Ugh, stop eating it like that! 

You can practically feel Vriska’s stare of horror as you pour the strawberry syrup into your toothy maw. All you can see is an explosion of red as it hits your tongue, and your grin spreads wider as she snatches the bottle away from you. 

VRISKA: God, Terezi, you’re awful!   
VRISKA: Look at that, it’s almost all gone!   
TEREZI: W3 C4N BUY MOR3   
VRISKA: That stuff is expensive!!!!!!!!   
TEREZI: YOU’R3 SO STINGY 

You put on your best pout, but Vriska remains unfazed. She stuffs the bottle back into the refrigerator, and through the red haze you’re fairly certain you can smell her scowling. An indignant huff confirms it, and you dissolve into cackling laughter as she slams the refrigerator door. 

In a desperate effort to change the subject (at least, that’s what you’d insist), Vriska glances at the clock. 

VRISKA: H8 to leave you alone with the food, 8ut it’s a8out time I picked Tavros up.   
TEREZI: C4N 1 COM3? 1’V3 N3V3R 4CTU4LLY B33N 1NS1D3 B3FOR3, 4ND TH4T STR1D3N4STY HUM4N SOUNDS 1NT3R3ST1NG   
VRISKA: What? No, he’s terr8ble! And you’ve got to go buy more strawberry syrup, remember?   
VRISKA: 8esides, you h8 my truck!   
TEREZI: TH4T 1S TRU3 >:[   
TEREZI: 1T’S QU1T3 4WFUL R34LLY  
TEREZI: 1 DON’T TH1NK 1T 4CTU4LLY QU4L1F13S 4S 4 V3H1CLE 

No amount of whining on your part convinces her, and you find yourself bundled up and pushed out the door. 

You yawn and sniffle, sticking your cane under your arm and stuffing your hands in your pocket. You mostly carry it openly for show, though you like to think that you can be quite dangerous with it. 

The air is crisp and chilly, far different from the dry heat that you’re used to. At least Texas was nice and warm. Washington is too cold, too wet. Still, Vriska made a strong case when trying to convince you to move up here. Not to mention the fact that you didn’t trust her alone with Tavros for more than three minutes back then, and for good reason. 

The store is, luckily, not far from your apartment. You can smell the sky growing lighter, though, and you quicken your pace. Don’t want to get caught outside at sunrise. That would just be a mess. 

You’ve long since memorized where your favorite items are in the store, and you head straight for the pink bottle of strawberry syrup. Since it’s barely five in the morning, you’re the only one in the little corner store, so you pay for your item quickly. Bustling back into the cold, you’d swear that it’s dropped a few degrees in the short time that you were indoors. You curse Vriska and her warm truck. 

Speaking of Vriska and her horrid truck, you catch a whiff of the unmistakable and unholy blending of orange and rust, and the sound of a thousand meowbeasts being stuffed in a blender passes you. 

You’re a bit offended that she didn’t stop to pick you up, or offer to get the strawberry syrup herself since she was going to be driving by anyways, but she probably knows that you’d rather get run over by that sickening excuse for a vehicle than get inside of it with her behind the wheel. There’s a reason you catch the bus to work. 

TEREZI: STUP1D VR1SK4   
TEREZI: STUP1D TRUCK 

Another car drives past you, a cherry blur flying down the road almost as fast as Vriska had just moments before. This is surprising, seeing as Vriska was probably breaking several laws at her speed. You’ll have to have a talk with her later.

You manage to make it back to the apartment without freezing to death somehow, though you have definitely lost some feeling in your toes. A familiar mass of rust-orange is in the parking lot in front of the building, but on the other side of the lot is a scent that is definitely not normal.

The cherry truck gives off the same scent of rust and age as Vriska’s pathetic excuse for a vehicle, though it’s clearly in better condition. You inhale deeply, trying to get a better picture of the truck. It’s definitely the same one that passed you earlier. 

Before you can get any closer to investigate, though, the red truck roars to life. You linger at the edge of the parking lot, staying out of sight and thankful that the sun is still behind the buildings, as the driver backs out. 

You pull the hood of your coat up to cover your face as the truck passes you once again. The windows are dark and impenetrable. You wait for as long as you dare with the sun about to clear the rooftops, but the cherry vehicle does not reappear. 

You enter the apartment and toss the strawberry syrup at Tavros. It hits him in the stomach and drops to the floor, but you don’t particularly care at the moment. You smell Vriska sitting on the futon and you make your way over and lean over the back. 

TEREZI: SO, S3RK3T  
TEREZI: 1T LOOKS L1K3 YOU M4N4G3D TO G3T T41L3D FROM TH3 ST4T1ON 

You’re both proud and disappointed that she doesn’t even flinch. 

VRISKA: I know. 

Wait, what? 

TEREZI: >:? 

She flips her hair over her shoulder. 

VRISKA: It was Tavros’s 8oss. I tried to lose him, 8ut I didn’t want to act suspicious.   
TEREZI: WHY W4S H3 FOLLOW1NG YOU?   
VRISKA: Hell if I know. He’s a weird guy, may8e he’s got a crush on Toreasnore or something!   
TAVROS: uHH, tHAT IS VERY UNLIKELY,   
VRISKA: Anyways, it’s not like he actually did anything. 

You growl a little bit. Vriska is always so flippant! 

TEREZI: M4YB3 H3’S D4NG3ROUS   
VRISKA: Oh come oooooooon! He’s just some human, what’s the worst he could do?   
TEREZI: JUST 4 HUM4N? YOU KNOW WH4T TH3Y 4R3 C4P4BL3 OF >:[ 

Vriska groans loudly, a sign that she’s really not in the mood. You don’t really feel like fighting right now either, so you decide to drop it for now. You yawn toothily and drape yourself over the couch. Tavros, sensing the hostility dissipate, sits on the opposite end of the futon. 

TAVROS: wHAT’S ON?   
VRISKA: Pir8es of the Carri8ean: Dead Man’s Chest. Their romance sucks, but I’ve got to admit that humans really know how to m8ke an action movie. 

Despite your complaints that the three of you have seen this movie at least a dozen times and the fact that Vriska and Tavros can probably quote the entire thing from memory, you agree to watch it anyways. 

In hindsight you will chide yourself on your foolishness, but curled up next to your matesprit and her moirail, you find yourself lulled to a sheltered and tranquil sleep. 

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE, and you like to forget that you can never really be safe here.


End file.
